


Never Far From Home

by DC_bookfanatic



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Humor, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_bookfanatic/pseuds/DC_bookfanatic
Summary: Connor and Ava struggle with a decision. To everything, there is a season.





	1. Never Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh guys!   
> In light of the disheartening news of Norma and Colin being written off the show and in response to annika3200 on tumblr, I have written this bittersweet and sorrowful fic as consolation. In my mind, this is what happens because Ava and Connor being together is something I need in my life, even if they 'move away'. So this is my rhekker ending but don't worry, I am definitely going to continue writing fics for this couple because like I mentioned before, I need them in my life. Something which the writers obviously don't care about. Yes, I'm bitter.  
> I will confess, this one kind of got away from me. Like I kept going down little rabbit trails that weren't really necessary to the story but I hope you'll enjoy them. I'm really going to try in the future to keep it shorter but I just can't help myself! There's so much I want to say and once I get going on something, the next thing I know I've written two pages about rather than two sentences, you know.  
> Anyways, I sincerely hope you will enjoy it and again, all information medical or otherwise I have either gotten from TV shows or my own research so forgive me if it seems inaccurate.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Med or anything else mentioned in story. If I did, I can assure you that Ava and Connor would be getting the storylines they deserve. And they would defiantly be staying on the show.

“Connor, are we absolutely sure about this?” Ava’s soft accented voice broke the silence that had settled over the parked Porsche.

Neither one of them had moved or spoken since Connor had pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine thirty minutes earlier, both absorbed in their own thoughts, the enormity of what they were about to do sinking in.

Connor shifted in his seat, letting out a heavy sigh before taking Ava’s hand comfortingly, “It’s too late to turn back now. We’ve made our decision.”

He gave her a reassuring smile, “We can do this.”

She nodded, rubbing her palms on her jeans. She turned her head to look out of the window for a moment, the impressive building boasting its prestige with confidence, lights shining brightly to welcome those in need.

The place that had practically been her home for the last three years. The place that held so many memories of stress-filled days ending in tired laughter with her colleagues who had slowly turned into family or of heated arguments with Connor that led to heated make-out sessions in empty scrub rooms.

This hospital, the one that had changed her life in ways she had never expected. It’s where she’d found love, learned to open her heart and to not be afraid to show compassion. Where she found a family, one she never thought she’d have and a lifetime partner who stuck with her through thick and thin. Where day after day she was inspired by a patient’s resilience and persistence to beat illness and disease, always confident in her ability to help them cheat death.

“Come on,” Connor squeezed her hand before turning to open the door, “Let’s go.”

He grabbed the two large, square manila envelopes that were laying on the console as she opened her door and stepped out into Chicago’s nippy atmosphere.

Connor came around the car, holding out his hand for her to take.

She shut the door gently, gazing up at the hospital as she moved to Connor’s side, slipping her small hand into his larger one. The horn beeped as he locked it, both of them staring in slight trepidation at the building that had been such a major part of their lives for so long as they made their way slowly to the main entrance.

Stepping into the lobby felt incredibly odd, the large atrium almost making her feel small as she craved for the familiarity of the ED and the bowels of the hospital she knew inside and out. They never came in through the main entrance, or parked in the main parking lot, or walked into the hospital not carrying a backpack containing scrubs yet tonight, they did.

She felt like they were imposters in their own home.

It was like the very air surrounding them knew what they were about to do. How radically different everything was about be.

They silently walked pass the large round desk, filled with receptionists and nurses she didn’t know and into an elevator that held different medical posters than she was used too. Connor reached out, pressing the button that would carry them to the top floor as the elevator’s other occupants did the same, all going to different floors.

Everyone had on scrubs except for her and Connor, a few were in orderly uniforms and Ava felt almost naked in her street clothes, sticking out like a sore thumb. It was late and visiting hours were over however, they were well-known around the hospital, so no one questioned their presence.

They did get a few curious glances, making her slightly uncomfortable, but she was sure it was just because people were wondering why they were in that section of the hospital and not in scrubs.

It was a Sunday, their only day off but they had chosen to do it that night on purpose. They’d wanted to have the whole day to mentally prepare themselves without having to deal with work issues during the day.

So that’s what they had done.

All day, she and Connor had just laid around cuddling, taking cat naps and watching reruns of ‘Friends’ before they had methodically and silently gotten a shower, dressed and drove to the hospital.

Connor gripped her hand tighter as they watched the elevator climb higher and higher, stopping every so often to let off its other passengers until it was only them left in the quiet.

The elevator slowed to a stop, dinging as the doors silently slid open. The floor was empty save for a few members of the cleaning staff. They walked purposefully down the hallways, the view of Chicago’s magnificent skyline on display through the glass walls.

Connor slowed down until they were only a few feet away from Sharon Goodwin’s office, his hand still tangled in hers. The light shone softly underneath the door indicating that she had been waiting on them.

Ava swallowed hard, tears pricking her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach.

Her emotions were all over the place. She was extremely nervous; her anxiety and dread almost overpowering her at what was to come. And yet, she was excited and hopeful for what the future would bring however uncertain.

But she couldn’t shake that deep-down ache and burning in her throat. She probably wouldn’t be able to until well after it was over. Maybe never.

She glanced at Connor who stood just as still beside her, his face hard to read but she had a pretty good felling he was thinking and feeling the same things she was. It was incredibly hard for both of them.

Ava tucked herself into his strong chest, his arms coming up to hold her for a few seconds before cupping her face in both his hands and gazing into her eyes so tenderly.

He gave her a sad smile and swiftly gave her a hard kiss on her forehead, lingering a few seconds, his warm breath ghosting over her skin.

“It’s time,” He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her where her wedding and engagement ring sat.

She nodded, slipping her eyelids close for a few seconds to fortify herself. When she opened them again, they shone with a fiery determination, “Let’s do this.”

Connor stepped up to the door, knocking quietly and entering when they heard a soft ‘come in’. Ms. Goodwin and Dr. Latham stood in front of the administrator’s desk. They had been expecting them.

The room was calm and cast in a soft glow, only a lamp and the lights from the city lighting it. Connor and Ava came to stand a few feet in front of them, their hands still entwined.

Ms. Goodwin’s perceptive gaze sized them up before giving Connor a nod, “Dr. Rhodes,” She then inclined her head towards Ava, “Dr. Rhodes.”

Dr. Latham didn’t say anything, but he too looked at them knowingly.

“I’m guessing I won’t like the outcome of this meeting, will I?” Ms. Goodwin stated softly in acceptance.

The two surgeons only offered a mixed look of pain and sadness before Connor took the two envelopes he had been carrying under his arm and handed them to their superiors.

Ms. Goodwin took them, not saying anything as she ran a hand over the smooth surface. Dr. Latham nodded at them, his eyes thoughtful and kind as Goodwin smiled in understanding.

Connor clutched Ava closer as they smiled back bittersweetly. Words weren’t needed, a quiet calm settling over the room as they all felt the loss deeply.

And it was done.

* * *

 

_ A Couple of Months Ago  _

The smattering of polite clapping faded away as the president of the American Surgical Association walked off stage having finished his speech. The chatter started up again, the clinking of champagne glasses and the rattling of jewelry coming back to life in the background.

The ballroom was decorated in splendor, showing off its fame with chandeliers and impressive bouquets of flowers. Everyone was dressed to the nines; men in suits, ladies in floor-length gowns their hair and make-up done and most expensive jewelry on.

“Good speech,” Connor murmured beside her, his arm wrapped around her slender waist.

Ava flicked her eyes to his face, nodding, “It was good. Hopefully it will have its intended effect.”

“There are certainly some deep pockets here. I’m sure there will be at least five-hundred thousand dollars raised by tonight,” Connor sipped on his drink as they both quietly watched CEO’s, doctors and surgeons mingle.

They had been in New York for the last few days attending a surgical conference at The Plaza and tonight was a way of wrapping up the event. The evening was a charity gala promoting surgery in global health, a handful of organizations there to speak and promote their cause.

The room was filled with the best of the best of all types of surgery as well as many different hospital’s administrative staff.

Their invitation to the conference and following gala had been sent to the hospital asking for their presence, so of course they had accepted. Ms. Godwin had also received an invitation but only to the gala.

It had been an interesting experience as all conferences normally went, if not a little boring. After a while Ava started to wish people would stop talking about surgery and hand her a scalpel so she could actually do some.

Together, they watched as CEO’s sleazed up billionaires while surgeons and doctors chatted about different medical procedures. Ava spotted Ms. Goodwin speaking with a man who looked like he was made from money and wanted everybody to know about it. Ava assumed he was probably a prospective donor for Med.

“I don’t know about you but, I’m ready to get back home and back to work,” Connor hummed, his chest vibrating comfortingly where she tiredly leaned her back up against him.

She chuckled lazily, “You mean you need to go back to check on your precious hybrid OR to make sure the residents haven’t destroyed it.”

She could feel him fondly glare down at the top of her head, “I’m not that picky about it.”

Then he added nonchalantly, “Besides, they know what the consequences would be if they broke something.”

Ava rolled her eyes in amusement and let Connor wind his arms around her as they swayed slightly, comfortable in each other’s arms, happily tired and ready to return home in the morning.

“I do miss doing surgery,” He confessed. Ava could hear a smile creeping onto his face as he lowered his voice, “and I miss ravishing you in empty scrub rooms.”

She turned around in his arms, glaring playfully, “Why Dr. Rhodes! You are a fox. What an unsuitable thing to suggest.”

Connor grinned, his eyes sparkling, arms still loosely around her waist, “Only for you, Dr. Rhodes. I’m sorry that my wife is so irresistible.”

Ava leaned up to quickly give him a peck on the lips before removing herself from his arms, instead taking his elbow to appear a little more professional.

They stood together in peace, taking sips of their drinks ever so often, content to watch as billionaires and surgeons chatted gayly about anything and everything from innovative surgery techniques to the latest gossip in the medical world.

Tonight, was all about fun and uniting together to support a cause, all competitive feelings and stressful debates shoved to the side for a night.

“The Drs. Rhodes,” Connor and Ava turned their heads.

A kind looking man approached them and held out his hand, “Hello there! I’ve been looking for you two all night.”

Ava shared a quick uncertain glance with Connor, neither of them having met the man who obviously seemed to know who they were.

Connor took the man’s hand, his eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure, Mr…?”

“Oh yes! Of course, how silly of me,” He smiled apologetically, “I’m Robert Harrison.”

Ava raised an eyebrow as Mr. Harrison turned to shake her hand just as enthusiastically as he did with Connor. He still hadn’t given them much information on who he was nor did he explain how he knew them. Although, Ava thought he looked slightly familiar and the name seemed _very_ familiar.

Robert Harrison beamed at the two young surgeons, “You are both incredibly remarkable doctors. Brilliant minds, cool during stress. I’ve followed both of your careers closely. Impressive, impressive stuff.”

Connor and Ava shared another surprised glance, not really sure why this man seemed so interested in them and not really sure how to respond.

Before Ava could quip anything, Mr. Harrison started speaking again, “Now, if you wouldn’t mind stepping out somewhere away from this noise, I have something I’d like to discuss with you.”

Ava watched her husband who seemed to be mulling over this proposition and trying to determine its credibility. He eventually nodded and Mr. Harrison started out onto the balcony. Ava let Connor steer her as they hesitantly followed, giving each other another curious look.

On the other side of the room, Sharon Goodwin blocked out the man who was rattling on about something irrelevant. Her alert eyes watched as two of her best doctors spoke to the man to whom they were speaking. She tapped her fingernails on the side of her wine glass thoughtfully as her gaze followed the pair walking out of the room with the older gentleman.

Goodwin pursed her lips, a sinking feeling in her stomach and a knowing glint in her eye. She knew what would happen, had expected something like this sooner or later. They were great doctors.

She smiled sadly. They were _excellent_ doctors.

* * *

 

_ Present day  _

During those antagonizingly long weeks, she and Connor had had countless conversations. Argued back and forth, agreed and disagreed. Held each other tightly and thought deeply in the middle of sleepless nights. Daydreamed throughout the day, considering things in the quiet of the OR.

It had been a tiring few weeks, but they had finally reached a decision. One they hadn’t made lightly nor was it stress-free.

But now, they had accomplished one of their most dreaded tasks. They knew they still had plenty to go but they had made a start. Three weeks seemed like so little yet so much and Ava wasn’t really sure how to feel or what to do. She knew Connor was also gearing up for what was still to come but he seemed much calmer about it.

And Ava was right, those weeks flew by. Almost everyday was a busy day and she hadn’t had much time to dwell on any particular thing other than what she was doing in that moment which, nine out of ten times, that was her quickly patching up a patient so he or she wouldn’t die.

Again, the same was pretty much true for Connor. They didn’t talk about it at the hospital, not even when they were alone. It was kind of an unspoken rule to not bring it to work. It was like they were trying not to betray their friends or the hospital.

Of course, they knew they weren’t betraying anybody, but she still felt comfortable and happy with the arrangement.

But when they arrived home, that’s all they really thought about, using any spare time they had to get their affairs in order and start to plan and study as much as they could. It was emotionally exhausting work, but she knew they had to do it. There was no other way around it. They had to prepare as much as possible in those few fleeting weeks they had.

The hardest thing though was seeing their friends that they enjoyed spending time with day after day and talking to their patients they had gotten to know over the years. Both knowing they had to soak it all up in the little time they had left.

Ava got pangs in her chest when Natalie laughed as April suggested when it got warm, they needed to go on a girl’s outing, just she, Ava, Natalie and Maggie.

When Ethan and Will excitedly asked Connor what he thought about pitching in to rent them a box seat for this coming Cubs season, he smiled as best he could and said he thought it was great idea, knowing that it _was_ a great idea but he couldn’t do it with them.

Even seeing Latham and Ms. Goodwin around the hospital made them realize how much they were going to miss this. The same with Dr. Charles, especially if they had a case that tangled with his.

And going to Molly’s made a lump form in her throat. Seeing their friends from across all forms of Chicago’s best. They shared a special bond from being on the frontlines of some of Chicago’s worst disasters. The way they collectively kept the city safe, healthy and happy.

Watching as they laughed and had a good time, sharing daring rescues, exhilarating drug-busts and miraculous recoveries in and out of the ORs. And trying her best not to cry when Herman announced that the firehouse was renting a movie theater for their very own special private screening of Endgame at midnight on opening night. They would miss things like that too.

It was all around painful, and, in some ways, she and Connor would be glad when it was over.

The night before their last week, Ava sat down next to Connor on the couch where he was going through various documents and bills. She folded her legs underneath her and curled up snuggly against her husband’s side.

He sighed, dropping the paperwork and leaning back to wrap his arms around her more securely, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

“What are you thinking?” He murmured softly, kissing her hair.

She sighed, lazily running a hand across his chest as she stared into space, “About how hard this next week will be. How much I miss our life and friends already. How different everything is going to be.”

She heard him swallow, “Yeah, me too but it won’t be for forever.”

Ava bit her lip anxiously, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Hey now,” Connor turned her head so she was looking at him, her body cradled across his lap, “We talked about this. If we want to do this, and we’ve already decided we are, we need to do it now. Before we start a family; once we decide to have kids or you accidentally get pregnant, we’ll come back.”

Ava smiled softly, “I know,” Then she grinned wryly, “I don’t know what dream world you’re living in if you think we’ll even have time for you to accidentally get me pregnant.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Maybe not enough time to get you pregnant, although it only takes once even if you’re on the pill but we’re definitely making the time to be alone. There is no way I can go very long with you living with me day after day. I figured that out a while ago.”

“Yes, I suppose _I_ wouldn’t be able to go two years,” She closed her eyes, nestling her ear over Connor’s heartbeat, “But don’t worry, I’d say we’re pretty resourceful.”

He laughed, holding her closer as they sat in comfortable silence, just reveling in each other’s presence.

After a few minutes Ava murmured, “I don’t think I would have done it.”

“Hmm?” Connor hummed, half-asleep.

She shifted, moving her head closer under his jaw, “This, what we’re about to do. If Mr. Harrison had come to me while I was at Groote Schuur or even if I was here but before we got together, I don’t think I would have accepted.”

Connor was silent for a few seconds, “Why? Not that I’m not happy he didn’t and not that I’m not happy that if he had, you wouldn’t have said yes because if that had happened, I probably wouldn’t have married you.”

“Well, that’s true but I…” She trailed off.

He waited, rubbing her arm.

Ava licked her lips, “When I came here, to the States, I was… Well, you know how I was. Cold, abrasive, harsh but those were just walls I had built to protect myself from getting hurt and especially being alone in a new country, no friends, no family, it was just a lot even if I didn’t appear to be overwhelmed.”

“Anyways, if Robert Harrison had given me that proposition before I got to know you, I would have turned him down mostly because of selfish reasons, I wanted to further my career in state-of-the-art facilities, pull off difficult surgeries that would make me famous, continue living in luxury. I was too comfortable in my life of prestige and competition and I would have said no.”

“What changed?” He murmured.

Ava sat up on his lap, looking into his deep blue eyes, “You. You changed me. You were completely different from my colleagues at Groote Schuur. When I was there, I just saw them as people to outsmart, as competition to beat, always on my toes to keep them off guard. And that’s exactly what I started to do with you, but I started to find myself wanting to know you, wanting to tease you but not out of malice, wanting to befriend you, to know what made you tick.”

She smiled affectionately, cupping his bearded cheeks in her small hands, “And you opened my heart up in ways I never could have imagined. You reminded me that it was okay to show compassion and that human error wasn’t a weakness. And you inspire me to be the best doctor I can be, wherever that might take me and that’s why I’m doing this.”

Ava shrugged, her lips quirking up, “Because I’m doing it with you.”

“Ava,” Connor swallowed, reaching out to brush a piece of hair behind her ear, “You’re amazing, you know that right?”

She smiled before he gave her an earnest look, “But, you know that if you didn’t want to do this, we don’t have too. I know we’ve already made the necessary steps, but I don’t want the only reason that you’re going is because I am. If that’s the case, then we’ll just stay home. I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“Connor,” She gave him a look, “At what point in any of our many discussions that we’ve had, trying to decide what we should do, did I say anything about you forcing me to do anything. I know I was a bit hesitant at first, but we decided to go together. If I didn’t feel like we should be going, you would know about it. You know that.”

Ava pursed her lips, sliding her hands down his chest, “This is a good thing and I know how much you’ve thought about it and how much I’ve thought about it and I’m excited. Maybe a little nervous but I know we’re going to do some great things.”

Her lips turned up in another soft smile, “I was only trying to say that if I had been asked before I met you, before we got married, I would have said no, more or less out of fear of how radically it would have changed my life. But, with you, I’m not frightened because I know you’re with me and I can do anything if you’re by my side. I want to do this.”

She intertwined their hands, “Together.”

Connor looked at her in awe before attacking her lips with a kiss, “God, I love you.”

Ava laughed in his mouth before forcing out a muffled, “I love you too.”

He quickly maneuvered them to where Ava was securely laying beneath him, framing her face with bent elbows, kissing his way from her ear to her jawline to her collar bone, his paperwork long since forgotten.

Ava was right. They wouldn’t have much time to be alone which meant he had to get in as much as possible now, just in case.

He certainly didn’t have a problem with that. In fact, he intended to spend every possible moment with Ava this week before they left.

_Starting now._

* * *

 

“You paged?” Connor approached Will, already reaching for the tablet he was holding out for him.

Will nodded to the device that held the scans, “Tia Zivai, 35. Came in with shortness of breath, swelling of lower extremities and her BP was through the roof. Her heart was beating like a locomotive.”

“And according to her scans,” He trailed off, watching Connor grimly, “She’s in heart failure, isn’t she.”

The Cardiothoracic Surgeon swiped through the echoes and sighed, nodding dejectedly, “Yes, she is. She’s gonna need a new heart in, I’m guessing, six months to a year based off of these scans. It looks like damage from high blood pressure.”

Connor scratched his head, “What kind of blood pressure medication is she on?”

“She isn’t on _any_ medications,” Will countered.

Connor looked at him in surprise, “Nothing?”

At Will’s nod, Connor rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, sticking the tablet under his other arm, “That makes since with the severity of damage I’m seeing at her young age. Ms. Zivai’s general doctor should have caught this. If she had been diagnosed with high BP years ago and treated with meds, a heart transplant could have been prevented.”

“Yeah, I know but she doesn’t have a general doctor. In fact, I don’t think she’s ever had a doctor. Her family moved to the Sates a year or so ago from Africa so I’m sure the only doctor she’s ever seen has either been a quack or someone from a clinic that didn’t stick around for long.”

Connor shook his head in disbelief, before sighing, “Well, I guess we’d better go tell her she’s in heart failure because of lack of medical services in her home country.”

Then he glanced at Will warily, “She does have insurance, right?”

“Yep,” Will nodded in relief, “That’s one thing she won’t have to worry about. Her husband’s work gives her the coverage she’ll need.”

Connor gave Will a look, both of them annoyed and heartbroken at the situation as he knocked lightly on the wall outside of the treatment room then entered, “Hello Mrs. Ziavi. I’m Dr. Rhodes, Dr. Halstead asked me to consult.”

“Dr. Rhodes is a Cardiothoracic Surgeon,” Will supplied, smiling gently at the African woman lying in the bed. Her husband stood next to it, tightly clutching his wife’s hand in comfort.

“Is my wife going to be alright?” The tall man asked in heavily accented English.

Connor looked at them solemnly, “I’ve looked over your wife’s charts and I’m afraid that there is quite a lot of damage to Mrs. Ziavi’s heart from years of high blood pressure.”

He turned to Tia, “Unfortunately, the damage is so severe that you’re going to need a heart transplant in an estimate of six months to a year. It just depends on how well your body reacts to the medicines we will prescribe to hopefully slow down the deterioration of your heart.”

Will and Connor watched in a respective silence, giving the couple time to digest the life-changing news they had just delivered.

“Do you understand what Dr. Rhodes just told you?” Will asked after a few minutes of quiet.

Tia nodded shakily before speaking in the same accent as her husband, “Yes, I do but I do not know how we will pay for this. We only just moved to America. My husband has a job, but it does not pay much, and we have children to feed.”

Connor smiled at them, “We’ve already looked into it and the insurance your husband gets through his work applies to you as well and will cover most of the surgery as well as the medications you will need post-operation. The other finances the hospital will help you cover because this a life-threatening situation.”

They both looked extremely relieved at this news and Mr. Ziavi looked at Connor, “So, what happens now?”

“Now,” Connor took a breath, clasping the tablet down by his side, “I am going to put Mrs. Ziavi on the transplant list and have you both moved upstairs to the Cardiothoracic floor where I will monitor her for a couple of days to see how she reacts to the medicines she’ll be on until a heart becomes available. Then, we’ll send you home and just keep following up with the hospital and when a heart becomes available, you’ll have your surgery.”

Mrs. Ziavi looked at Connor, “You will do the surgery?”

He smiled again but shook his head, “No, another surgeon will preform it. You will probably meet them in the next couple of days however, I will be your doctor during this visit.”

The African couple nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, Connor saw Will look completely bewildered. His friend opened his mouth to say something but then seemed to think better of it because he closed it.

“If you have any questions or need anything, just grab a nurse,” Connor gave them a nod, heading out of the room with Will close behind, “I’ll be back to check on you in a little while.”

“I’m confused,” Will stated once they were out of hearing distance of the treatment room, “I have never known you to not take a patient. Especially this one, I mean this is right up your ally. A heart transplant, you and Ava jump on those things.”

Connor simply waited for Will to finish as he logged onto a computer to put in his notes.

“What happened man?” Will finished watching him.

Connor sighed, “I already have a lot of transplant patients and I felt like Dr. Latham would be a better fit for Mrs. Ziavi.”

Connor could tell Will wasn’t really buying his weak excuse, but he let it go for which Connor was grateful. He and Ava wanted to tell everyone together.

Will was still looking at him in suspicion and maybe a hint of concern when Connor logged off, turning to leave.

He looked at his friend, “Hey Will, do you mind meeting me in the doctors lounge after your shift? And if you see Ethan do you mind asking him the same for me?”

The red-haired doctor’s eyebrows rose, “Umm,” He paused hesitantly, “Sure?”

Connor flashed a smile, slapping Will on the shoulder, “Thanks man, I really appreciate it.”

Will opened his mouth to ask why but Connor was already walking away to treat another patient.

He scratched his head.

_Well that was odd._

* * *

 

“Nice big breath for me, Katie,” Ava prompted kindly as she moved her stethoscope, listening to the young girl’s lungs.

The little girl looked up at her mother who stood next to the bed, giving her an encouraging smile as a nurse was helping her to lean forward so Ava had better access.

Natalie was also in the room. She stood beside Donna, Katie’s mother, also watching Ava in anticipation.

Ava pursed her lips as she slid the stethoscope to Katie’s other side, “Good. One more.”

Katie drew in as much breath as she could, letting it out slowly and Ava nodded, removing her stethoscope to place it around her shoulders.

The surgeon stepped away from the bed as the nurse leaned Katie back into the bed, adjusting the wires and IV that were attached to her small frame.

“Well,” Ava slowly gave Katie, Donna and Natalie a contented smile, “The new lungs sound beautiful.”

Donna’s haggard face broke out into a beaming grin, her hand clutching her chest in joy while Natalie’s shoulders visibly relaxed, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Katie looked at Ava, her big, green eyes wide, “Does that mean I’m gonna be okay?”

Donna laughed as tears streamed down her face, squeezing her daughter gently over the bed and pressing a kiss to her fiery red hair.

Ava grinned at the small child, “You’re going to be more than okay, sweetie.”

Katie’s mother turned to Natalie, giving her hug, “Thank you so much, Dr. Manning, for treating Katie when she first got here and for sticking with us.”

“Oh,” Natalie rubbed the woman’s back in comfort, “You’re quite welcome.”

Donna drew back, wiping her tears as she moved around the bed to embrace Ava. The doctor squeezed the other woman, just as grateful at Katie’s positive recovery.

“Dr. Rhodes, I can’t even begin to thank you. You have been there for us so many times, helped keep Katie’s childhood as normal as possible,” Donna pulled back, but kept hold of Ava’s forearms, tears still streaming down her face, “I’m so glad we found you once we moved to Chicago. You’re a truly a lifesaver. I don’t know what we would have done without you these last couple of years.”

Ava, who was almost in tears herself, smiled softly, “It was no problem. That’s what I’m here for and it has been my privilege to be Katie’s doctor.”

“Dr. Rhodes?” Katie piped up from the bed where she had been watching her mother silently.

Ava turned to the six-year-old as Donna moved back towards her daughter’s side, “Yes?”

Katie bit her lip nervously, “Am I still gonna be sick?”

Ava’s heart broke at the fear in her little voice and hurried to reassure her, “No, not like you were. The lungs I put in you weren’t sick like your other ones.”

The little girl nodded before holding her arms out, obviously seeking a hug from Ava. The surgeon wrapped her arms around Katie’s small form.

“Thank you for being my doctor,” Katie’s voice was muffled by Ava’s shoulder, “Thank you for making me feel better.”

“Oh sweetie,” Ava couldn’t resist dropping a kiss to the girl’s forehead, “Thank you for letting me be your doctor. You are such a brave little girl, I’m really proud of you.”

Ava gave her one last gentle squeeze before joining Natalie at the foot of the bed, “Now, I’d like to keep Katie for one or two more nights just to make sure everything is fine and let her get plenty of antibiotics to prevent any infections in the new lungs.”

“Whatever you think is best,” Donna nodded, stroking Katie’s hair back out of her face.

She looked up, “What’s next, after we go home? Will we continue to see you frequently or will you just check her progress once in a while or…?”

Donna looked at Ava expectantly. The surgeon hesitated, she wasn’t sure what to say, especially since Natalie was standing beside her. She planned to speak with all of her patients as soon as she and Connor told their friends, so she didn’t feel like now was the right time to say anything about it.

Ava smiled confidently, masking all the heartbreak Donna’s words had prompted, “We’ll sit down and talk about that before you leave the hospital, until then, just relax. You deserve it, Katie is out of the woods.”

Natalie gave her a strange look and she knew that her friend was probably wondering why she didn’t just address Donna’s question while she was standing there but Donna seemed pleased, if not a little confused at Ava’s abruptness. The doctor was normally pretty up front about giving out information.

Ava gave Katie a wink, “You get some rest. I’ll be back to check on you in a little while.”

Donna gave the two doctors one last look of gratitude, _“Thank you.”_

Natalie and Ava shared a content look before smiling at her and nodding, exiting the room. They put their hands under the hand sanitizer dispenser and walked down the hall slowly, each incredibly grateful for how the situation turned out, both doctors knowing it could have been so much worse.

“We got a win today, Natalie,” Ava smiled, still rubbing her hands together.

Natalie looked at Ava meaningfully, “You got the win. You’re the one who has stuck with Katie for how long now?”

“Since she was four so, two years,” Ava nodded, “Yeah, I’ve been her doctor ever since her family moved to Chicago.”

She raised an eyebrow in afterthought, “And we both got the win. You were there when she needed you. I wasn’t available so I’m glad it was you that took care of her in the ED. Although, we could have done without the pneumonia.”

Natalie hummed in agreement, “I’m glad you were able to find a pair of lungs in time.”

Ava shook her head in disbelief and wonder, “I still can’t believe it. I’ve had Katie near the top of the transplant list for close to a year and nothing. I mean, there aren’t many lungs that small. Once she got pneumonia, I was able to get her to the top but the fact that her body fought off the infection enough that I could do the surgery if lungs became available was a miracle let alone the fact that those lungs became available right when I needed them.”

“Miracles,” Natalie acknowledged, “We’re lucky to experience that. Not many people can say that they have coxed someone back from the brink of death.”

They walked in silence some more before Natalie turned to Ava thoughtfully, “Why didn’t you tell Donna the next steps for Katie. I mean, aren’t you just going to see her every six months unless something changes, and the CF starts to get worse?”

The brunette flicked her eyes to Ava’s, “Not that it’s of my business. I’m certainly not a CT doctor and Katie is _your_ patient but you’re normally very transparent with your patients, at least that’s what I’ve seen.”

“I know,” Ava smiled at her a bit feebly, “I’ve been meaning to ask you, could you meet me in the doctor’s lounge after your shift?”

Natalie looked startled at her abrupt change of topic, “Of course but, why? I wasn’t trying to tell you how to treat your patient, I-”

Ava was quick to reassure her friend, “No, no. It’s alright. You didn’t offend me, I just,” She hesitated, “You’ll understand later.”

The blonde waited for her friend to nod unsurely before she smiled and jogged over to where one of the nurses was calling her.

Ava knew Natalie was confused and probably wondering why she was acting so out of character, but she really didn’t want to say anything without Connor. It would be too painful otherwise. She didn’t want to say it more than she had to, and she didn’t want to say it without Connor by her side.

* * *

 

“I have no idea,” April shook her head in bewilderment, “Maybe she’s planning a surprise party or something and she wants our help. Is it Connor’s birthday?”

Maggie shook her head, “No, it’s not till June.”

April pursed her lips, “Well, she still could be planning a surprise for Connor. Maybe she just wants to do something nice for him and wants our help to make sure he doesn’t find out.”

“I don’t know,” Maggie mused dubiously.

“Well, what else could it be?” April countered.

Maggie shook her head, “I have no idea.”

Ethan and Will were walking past them when Ethan stopped, “Wait a second, did Connor ask you guys to meet him in the doctor’s lounge later?”

Maggie’s eyebrows rose, “No, Ava did. Wait, did Connor ask you?”

“Well,” Will crossed his arms, “Connor asked me and then he asked if I could pass along the news to Ethan. Do you guys know what’s going on?”

“I thought maybe Ava was planning some kind of surprise party for Connor but if he asked you guys then I guess that’s not it,” April shrugged, all of them just as confused as to why Connor and Ava had invited them to a seemingly mysterious meeting in the doctor’s lounge.

After a few moments of thoughtful silence, Ethan shifted, “Well, I’m just going to say it. Both Ava and Connor have been acting strange these past several weeks. They have just not been themselves.”

The group gave a hum of agreement because they too had noticed their friends’ odd behavior. “

Yeah, they both have been extremely quiet. Like they were lost in thought or something,” Maggie huffed, “I have never seen either one of them act like this.”

“I just had the weirdest encounter with Ava,” Natalie’s incredulous voice floated into the circle the group was huddled in as she walked up to join them.

“Wait, did she ask you to meet in the doctor’s lounge tonight?” Will asked apprehensively.

Natalie’s eyebrows shot up as she nodded, “Yeah, how did you know?”

Her friends looked at her blankly as realization dawned, “Oh…did she ask you guys too?”

“Well, Connor asked Will and I but, yeah,” Ethan offered.

Natalie shook her head, shifting her weight and crossing her arms, “And, you know, it was the weirdest thing. She was just so abrupt.”

“I’m telling you; she’s been more moody than normal but quieter and whatever it is, Connor knows about it or it’s affecting him too or something because he’s been different too,” Maggie emphasized with concern.

April’s eyes lit up some with excitement and hope, “Maybe she’s pregnant!”

“Well, it could explain the moodiness,” Maggie considered hopefully.

Natalie nodded, “Yeah, being pregnant makes you act all kinds of strange. It would explain this meeting they’re holding. Maybe they’re going to tell us.”

Ethan shook his head regretfully, “Guys, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don’t think she’s pregnant. Both she and Connor seem almost…sad. They wouldn’t be sad if they were expecting a baby. In fact, Connor probably wouldn’t be able to wipe a smile off his face if Ava was going to have a baby.”

“I agree with Ethan,” Will shrugged a little helplessly, a worried look on his face, “Honestly, and I hate to even mention this, but I’m thinking more along the lines that Ava is sick or something of that nature.”

The girls looked at the two boys’ warily, “I was afraid you were going to say something like that,” April murmured hesitantly.

Natalie glared, “I was trying not to think that.”

Ethan swallowed, “Well, we’ve obviously all thought of this possibility. I mean, it kind of makes since with what we’re seeing…I really don’t know. But I can’t think of anything else it could be.”

“What if she is sick,” Maggie furrowed her eyebrows before adding in meek horror, “What if she has cancer or some other horrible disease?”

All three girls looked at Ethan and Will fearfully.

Will sighed, “Well, until we know for sure, which will probably be tonight, let’s not speculate.”

“But,” Ethan picked up, “If something is wrong, we’ll be there for them every step of the way. They’re going to need our support and we’ll need to be strong for them so we can provide them with the best medical care possible. Okay?”

Maggie, April and Natalie nodded, wiping their teary eyes and sniffing quietly.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was extremely slow for everyone involved.

For Connor and Ava, every second felt like a million minuets as they carried on about their day, just feeling numb. It had always felt real but for some reason actually telling people solidified the fact that they weren’t changing their minds and there was no turning back. They were both so absorbed in their thoughts, they were oblivious to the way their friends were now suddenly tiptoeing around them.

Because, for the rest of their friends, they were now constantly on edge, waiting for their shifts to be over, preparing themselves for the news they were dreading. And every time one of them saw or interacted with Ava, they were subtly checking to make sure she didn’t look too worn out or prompting her to sit as inconspicuously as possible not wanting to compromise her health any more than possible. Knowing that whatever disease she had, she would need as much strength as possible to fight it off.

If they saw Connor, they shot him sympathetic glances, but he didn’t seem to acknowledge them which worried the group further. They knew how much Connor loved Ava, so they were worried for him just as much as they were worried for Ava. But they were both strong and they had confidence that the couple could get through whatever illness Ava had.

However, the day was almost coming to a close and they were all watching the clock anxiously, waiting so they could clock out and meet in the doctor’s lounge.

Connor sighed, rubbing his hand over his face warily.

He knew that this was extremely hard for Ava; it was hard for him too.

However, he knew Ava wasn’t a big fan of change, of course, she hid it well underneath all that snark and spunk. He would have never guessed she had doubts about coming to Chicago if she hadn’t told him. Ever since she first arrived, she always exuded the upmost confidence, like she owned the entire hospital she was so relaxed and assertive.

But he knew that was all a mask and although she may take change in stride, she didn’t necessarily like it. Especially now, he knew leaving their home that they had made together and leaving their friends and leaving this hospital that felt like a second home was tough because he knew that here was where she finally felt like she belonged.

When she had told him that later in their relationship, he had wanted to cry at the vulnerable look on her face. He couldn’t believe no one had made an effort to keep this incredible woman in their lives. Other than men who were just interested in her body and fame as a doctor that is.

It made him angry at all the people that had degraded her because she was a woman rising rapidly to the top, far surpassing other doctors, men and women. But the men that tried to take advantage of her, that made him see red. Yes, he didn’t know her then, had no idea that she would be his wife, but it still angered him that people had treated his future spouse like that.

But despite all that, she was ready to take his leap of faith. She was ready and willing to go and once she set her mind on something, there was no going back even if she sounded like she was unsure.

She was willing to go not only for herself, but for him too, and that warmed his heart in ways he didn’t think possible. To know that she loved him that much, she was willing to let him uproot their whole life and she was ready to follow him to the ends of the earth.

He spotted Ava sitting behind the main nurses’ station. She was bent over, her left hand up by her ear, carefully propping up her head as she lazily wrote in a binder. He could see tension in her shoulders and the way she kept fidgeting with her wedding rings told him she was nervous.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn’t seen him approach. Connor watched her silently. He didn’t have many opportunities to just observe her while she was still and unknowing, she was normally so attuned to him and their lives were so busy, always moving, so the only time he really got to just look at her when it was calm, was if she was sleeping.

He watched as she bit her lip slowly in what appeared to be concentration, but Connor knew she wasn’t really paying attention to the patient charts by the way she kept rotating her pen in her hand and the way her eyes kept drifting to stare off into space.

She was so beautiful, and he thanked his lucky stars that they were both able to get past their stubbornness and arrogance and everything that had been holding them from getting together. And he was so thankful that he was able to pluck up enough courage to tell her how he felt.

It had thoroughly shocked him how truly nervous he was around her at the beginning when he first started to realize he was falling in love with her because he had never felt that way around other women he had liked. Not with Robin and not with Sam.

Ava had been a totally different ballgame. Instead of the confidence he normally felt around women, he started to find he tiptoed more around her, trying to make sure he was showing his most admirable sides.

Not that he didn’t do that before, it was just when he made the conscious decision, he was thinking about Ava.

He started to do it all the time, when he wanted to make an extremely risky move unchecked and Ava wasn’t physically there, he found that his brain would supply her soft, accented voice saying _"Connor, are you sure that’s a good idea. Maybe you should rethink this. Maybe there’s another way._ ”

Everything that he did, he found he was doing it for Ava or Ava was always in his mind, even when he was doing the most mundane things like taking a walk.

He would pass an ice cream shop and wonder what her favorite flavor was and when he bought groceries, he would remember her passing comment in the OR, telling him that she loved tropical fruits because it reminded her of home and that Kiwi and Mangos were her favorites. Oh, and she loved avocados.

His whole world was slowly starting to revolve around her, in a good way and everyday he was so grateful for the day that Ava had come to find him in his hybrid OR to apologize for yelling at him and he was so grateful that he had gotten up enough courage to tell her how he felt.

She hadn’t really said anything about her feelings however, her shy but full smile had told him everything he needed to know. And that was the day his world stopped revolving around her. Instead, she turned _into_ his world.

Ava shifted in her seat and that was enough to pull Connor out of his train of thought. She still hadn’t noticed him staring, which was highly unusual. It just showed him how preoccupied she was with her thoughts.

He quickly checked his watch, five minuets till shift change. However, that was only if nothing happened between now and then such as a code blue or a trauma or a patient with an unexpected cardiovascular problem or all of the above.

“Ava honey,” Connor spoke gently, trying to not startle her.

Her hazel eyes flicked up to his before glancing down at her phone to check the time. She sighed, closing the folders she hadn’t really been paying attention to and stood up.

She looked at Connor dejectedly, “Do we have too?”

He smiled wryly, putting his hands in his pockets as he stood on the other side of the desk, facing her, “We’ve gotta do it sooner or later. Or would you rather we just leave without saying anything?”

Ava shook her head, frowning, “No, of course we have to tell them. I just-It’s just going to feel so much more real. We won’t be able to avoid it while we’re here anymore.”

“I know,” He replied simply.

And he did. He knew exactly what she was trying to say. He’d had those same thoughts and feelings running through his mind all day.

“Let’s go,” He jerked his towards the hallway and she slid out from behind the desk, putting the binder away before they slowly started to walk towards the ED, “We might as well just get it over with.”

She swallowed, adjusting her stethoscope around her neck fretfully, “I knew it was going to be extremely hard, but this is ten times worse than what I was imagining. I know that as long as I have you, I’ll be fine but it’s still hard,” She looked at him with wide eyes, “They’re like my family.”

Connor snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her in tight as they continued their journey to the ED, “I know. I feel the same way. I know that as long as we have each other, there’s nothing we can’t do but these people are our family and it hurts because they’ll keep living their lives without us; and the same goes for us but like I said, we won’t be gone forever.”

Ava nodded as she leaned her head against her husband’s broad shoulder as she confessed quietly, “I would never be able to leave you.”

Connor pressed a hard kiss to the top of her head, “ _I’d_ never be able to leave _you_ ,” He gave a soft little grin, “That’s why I married you. I knew I could never go anywhere without you. That I couldn’t live my life without you by my side,” He pressed another kiss to her head, “You’re stuck with me now, Dr. Rhodes.”

She chuckled, squeezing his hand affectionately, “I suppose I am, for better and for worse,” She hummed lightly, “Whatever was I thinking?”

He laughed before sobering as the ED came into view, both of their gazes drawn to the large glass window of the Doctor’s Lounge. All of their friends were there as well as Dr. Charles and even Ms. Goodwin who was standing outside the doors, seemingly waiting on them to appear.

Connor let go of Ava’s waist, instead taking her hand, both still wanting physical support for what they were about to do.

Goodwin gave them a sad smile as they approached, “There you two are.”

“Ms. Goodwin,” Connor’s lips quirked up, “You didn’t have to be here. I’m sure you’re busy.”

She shook her head, holding out a hand to forestall any more well-meaning protests, “I know but I wanted to come. I’m here for support,” The older woman reached out to clasp each of their hands tightly, “And I’m always here for my doctors.”

Goodwin smiled, “It’s part of my job to make sure you’re taken care, physically and emotionally, no matter where you go or what happens. Once you join my tribe, you’re always a part of my tribe.”

Connor swallowed hard and let go of Ava’s hand, quickly reaching up to roughly swipe his watery eyes as he gave Ms. Goodwin’s hand a tight squeeze. Goodwin smiled at Ava who also looked teary eyed as she held out an arm in welcome. The blonde surgeon quickly stepped in to give her boss a grateful hug full of emotion.

Connor let go of Goodwin’s other hand, watching as the motherly lady wrapped her hands securely around his wife who kept sniffing. He couldn’t see her face from where Ava was resting her chin on top of Ms. Goodwin’s shoulder, but he knew she was probably silently crying.

Ava normally didn’t get very emotional, having lots of practice of keeping them in check when delivering heartbreaking news to various patients but these last few weeks had been incredibly hard, full of stress and feelings.

Goodwin rubbed the young doctor’s back in comfort, tears in her own eyes as she tilted her head to the side, leaning on Ava’s in consolation. Ava pulled back after a few brief moments of hugging silently, wiping under her eyes quickly and moving back next to Connor who immediately took her hand.

Connor tugged her towards the door, Goodwin following, “Let’s go. No use in delaying it longer than we have to.”

All their friends were there, all moving to attention and looking terrified which was slightly lost on the couple because they were too focused on the monumental task in front of them. But, unbeknownst to Ava and Connor, they had all been subtly watching the tearful exchange between them and Ms. Goodwin and that seemed to further confirm their fears of Ava being ill.

Dr. Charles was the only one who didn’t look horrified, only slightly concerned. The group of ED doctors and nurses hadn’t managed to tell him their suspicions before the couple in question walked into the room.

It was eerily silent, the air thick with tension and fear as both Ava and Connor offered up feeble smiles; Goodwin slipping beside Dr. Charles. And April and Maggie exchanged alarmed looks with Will, Ethan and Natalie when Connor turned to lock the door and close the blinds to the window.

Ava stood in silence as she waited for Connor to join her once more, having trouble meeting anyone’s eyes in fear of losing it. She had already decided she was going to let Connor do most of the talking.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why we’ve asked you to meet us here,” His voice a sharp contrast to the quiet, startling all of them.

He wrapped his hand around Ava’s waist again before swallowing to continue, “Ava and I, we have some news we need to share with you.”

He stopped to compose himself. He really didn’t think it would be this hard to say a few words. There seemed to be a collective intake of breath and Ava squeezed Connor’s hand in support.

Connor sucked in a large breath, “I’m sorry guys. This is just incredibly difficult, and we want you to know that we thought long and hard about this and the decision wasn’t made lightly,” He looked at each one of his friends as Ava swiped under her eye.

Ava nodded solemnly before adding, “We’ve spent literally hours trying to come to a conclusion, but we finally have, and you need to know.”

Natalie, Maggie, Ethan, April and Will shared a frantic glance. Were they entering a medical trial? What kind of sickness did Ava have if the couple was willing to try their luck on untested treatments?

“After much back and forth, Ava and I have decided…,” Connor trailed off, swallowing, looking at the group steadfastly, “We’re leaving Med.”

You could hear a pin drop; it was so quiet. That was definitely _not_ what most of them were expecting. Dr. Charles didn’t look too surprised and Goodwin still had that same small sad smile on her face but the other five looked absolutely shocked.

“Well,” Maggie deadpanned, “I suppose that’s marginally better than Ava dying.”

Now it was Ava and Connor’s turn to be taken aback, “What?” They both sharply asked in unison.

“Wait!?” Natalie jumped in as their words started to sink in, “You’re leaving?”

Connor shook his head, totally bewildered, “Hold on. I’m confused. What’s this about Ava dying?”

He then looked sharply at his wife, his face full of trepidation, “Wait, you’re dying? What!?”

Ava looked alarmed, quickly shaking her head, “No! I’m not dying!” She turned to the group in utter confusion, “What!?”

Ethan shrugged helplessly, “Well, we didn’t know what to think when you asked us to meet you guys here; It seemed pretty ominous. So, we started talking and after reviewing the clinical evidence you both have been displaying over the last few weeks, we came to the conclusion that Ava was seriously ill and you asked us here because you were going to tell us.”

Will nodded glibly, looking at the couple, “Extremely worn out, more moody than normal, that was mostly Ava. And you both haven’t seemed yourselves, so it was either that or she was pregnant.”

Ava’s eyebrows shot up while Connor looked at him with wide eyes.

She was quick to reply, shaking her head, “I’m not dying and I’m not pregnant!” She hesitated before adding as an afterthought, “At least I don’t think so.”

“April was the one that suggested it,” Will interjected quickly, trying to make sure the focus wasn’t on him when he realized that calling Ava ‘moody’ might come back to bite him later.

“It was just a thought,” The nurse defended rapidly before turning her baffled gaze to Connor and Ava, “You’re leaving!?” She echoed Natalie.

However, this repeated statement went unnoticed by Connor who was staring frantically at Ava, “You’re pregnant?!” He blurted; eyes wide.

“No!” She was quick to deny for a second time, “I just-It could always be possible but-” She shook her head firmly, “No! I’m 99.9% sure that I’m not pregnant.”

“But you’re not dying?” Maggie asked skeptically.

“No!” Ava said again, sighing as she rubbed a hand gracefully down her face.

Up until this point, Goodwin and Dr. Charles had been watching this little exchange like one would watch a tennis match, their gazes bouncing back and forth between the group of medical professionals but now Dr. Charles cleared his throat, “Maybe we could get back to the fact that they’re leaving?”

“Yeah!” Ethan agreed, “What do you mean you’re leaving?”

Connor was still staring at Ava, a suspicious glint in his gaze.

Ava sighed again, still totally disregarding the statement ‘you’re leaving?’, “Everyone can rest assured. I’m not dying! And I’m not pregnant!”

She pursed her lips and gave Connor a side glance which seemed to reassure him somewhat.

Another bout of tense silence descended over the group before Natalie broke it, “I’m sorry, I’m confused! Are you guys leaving or what?”

Ava gave Connor a meaningful glance, clearly telling him it was his turn to talk. He slowly turned his attention from doubtfully staring at Ava to the rest of the group.

He nodded once, “Yes, we’re leaving.”

They were not impressed with this answer; April raised an eyebrow, “What does that even mean?”

“Yeah man,” Will looked at the couple skeptically, “Like are you leaving, leaving? Or what?”

Maggie nodded, picking up Will’s train of thought, her hands moving agitatedly, “Like are you taking a sabbatical, leaving? Or quitting, leaving? Or like moving Chicago, leaving?”

Ava smiled sadly, “We’re moving Chicago, leaving.”

“What?” April looked devastated and confused and so did the rest of them with the exception of Ms. Goodwin.

Connor nodded, “We got a job offer.”

Will raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Don’t you guys get job offers from Mayo and John Hopkins all the time? You’ve never accepted before, why now?”

“We aren’t going to Mayo or John Hopkins or anywhere like that,” Connor supplied.

“Then where!?” Natalie exclaimed before he or Ava could elaborate further.

Connor puckered his lips, “I was getting to that if-” He was interrupted again by Ethan who had been regarding them, realization and surprise dawning on his face, “You guys are joining MSF, aren’t you?”

Ava smiled feebly, giving a small nod, “Yeah, we are.”

Maggie blinked, “You’re kidding.”

Connor stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged, “No. It’s a done deal.”

The group looked at them in shock and respect.

“Wow guys,” Dr. Charles shook his head in amazement, “That’s really awesome. Really, they could use doctors like you.”

Natalie looked at Ms. Goodwin who again, didn’t really seem fazed by the news, “Wait a second, you knew about this!?”

Sharon glanced at Connor who gave a slight nod as a go ahead, “Of course I did. They handed in their resignations to Dr. Latham and I three weeks ago.”

“Three weeks?” April raised an eyebrow, turning to Ava and Connor, “How long have you known about this? When did you get the offer?”

Ava clasped her hands together, “The vice-president of MSF, Robert Harrison, approached us when we were attending the American Surgical Association’s conference; on the night of the charity gala supporting humanitarian issues around the world. So, for about six weeks.”

“It took us three of those weeks to make the decision,” Connor added, “Like I said, we really thought hard about it. This wasn’t an easy choice to make.”

The room fell quiet again, this time the tension was absent however the air held a since of finality and sadness as the news sank in.

“When are you leaving?” April spoke up softly, flicking away a tear.

Connor grabbed onto Ava’s hand and she curled up against his side, hugging his arm, “Our last day at Med is this Friday. We get on a plane for New York on Sunday to be ready to start our training Monday morning.”

“That soon, huh?” Will stated in resignation, wrapping an arm around Natalie who had moved to his side, a few tears ran down her face.

“You’re leaving in less than a week?” Maggie furrowed her eyebrows forlornly.

Ava nodded, swallowing hard, “We probably should have told you sooner, but it’s been really difficult for us and we wanted for everything to be the same for as long as possible. I know it’s selfish, but we didn’t want constant reminders while we were working because for the last three weeks, as soon as we got home from work, we’ve been planning and studying in preparation to leave.”

Dr. Charles shook his head, “Don’t apologize, you don’t need to. It’s your decision and I can totally understand wanting things to be the same. The mind craves familiarity when it knows radical changes are coming.”

“So, what are you guys going to be doing? Do you know? I mean, did they just ask you to join or are they offering you a specific job or what?” Natalie piped up from her husband’s side.

“Actually,” Connor nodded, “MSF is looking to open up another trauma/surgery unit and they asked us if we would lead the start-up and following operations because of our extensive knowledge of trauma and heart related issues and our skill at repairing them. However, we don’t know where. Apparently, they’re still exploring locations.”

“So…” April dragged out uncertainly, “Are you ever coming back to Chicago or…?”

Ava and Connor both nodded their heads sharply in reassurance, “Of course we are!”

Connor smiled nostalgically, “We won’t be gone forever. Med, Chicago; it’s our home. It will always be our home and you guys will always be our family, no matter where we go.”

Ms. Goodwin nodded sentimentally before speaking with warmth, “And you’ll always have a home here at Med. Your jobs are yours whenever you decide to come back.”

Ava sniffed, rubbing her fingers under her eyes to catch a few tears that fell. All the other girls were pretty much doing the same thing, not even trying to hide how hard it was to hear this news.

Ethan and Will both had stoically mournful expressions, their Adam’s apple bobbing. Dr. Charles and Ms. Goodwin wore encouraging but sad smiles; they too were having a hard time processing that two doctors that they saw all the time, worked with and admired were leaving very soon.

“See, we’ll come back,” Connor gave a confidently teary smile as he hugged his wife tighter to his side, “Ava and I have already talked about it. As soon as we decide to start a family, we’re coming home.”

Maggie sniffed, “Well, don’t take too long to decide.”

Natalie nodded emotionally, “Yeah, and not only because I want to hold a baby Rhodes. Its parents are some of my best friends and I want them to come back home.”

Ava laughed tearfully, “In a couple of years, when we’re ready and safely back home, I want to hold a baby Rhodes too. Don’t worry.”

Connor wore a gentle smile, kissing the top of Ava’s head in comfort.

Ethan cleared his throat, “We’re still going to miss you. A lot.”

“This hospital’s going to miss you,” Will added meaningfully, “You’re great surgeons and we’ve been lucky to have you.”

He then huffed ruefully, shaking his head, “Now it makes sense,” He looked at Connor wryly, “This morning, when you wouldn’t take Mrs. Ziavi as your patient. It’s because you’re leaving.”

Connor rocked on his feet, “Yep,” He gave Ava a significant look, “She’s from Africa and needs a heart transplant because she didn’t have sufficient care in her home country.”

Ava huffed dryly, “Well that’s ironic.”

Connor raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment.

“And that’s why you told Donna Mason that you were going to have to talk to her,” Natalie looked at Ava suspiciously, “You can’t be Katie’s doctor anymore.”

Ava looked heart-broken, “Yes. Most of this week will consist of Connor and I meeting with all of our patients to inform them of what’s happening and assist them with the transition over to their new doctors.”

The room fell quiet, only soft weeping noises could be heard as everyone took a moment for reality to really sink in; to process the fact that Connor and Ava were leaving to work with Doctor’s Without Boarders.

April moved first, wiping away a tear as she reached out to embrace Ava. Maggie followed her lead and so did Natalie as they engulfed their friend into a tight hug full of tears and laughter as they tried to mask their feelings of sorrow. Dr. Charles came over to shake Connor’s hand as Will and Ethan slapped him on the back in support.

Natalie pulled back from the girls’ group hug and looked Ava squarely in the face, “You’ll be careful?”

“Of course,” Ava nodded, “As much as we can be.”

“Did they give you any idea of what part of the world you’d be in? How dangerous it might be?” April asked in concern.

Connor piped up, “Maybe Africa, possibly the Middle East.”

Ethan shook his head giving the couple a look, “Both of those places experience heavy gun fire. You’ll be extremely careful?”

“As careful as we can be,” Connor affirmed again, “If it gets too dangerous, MSF will pull us out and even if they don’t, if I feel like we’re unsafe, we’ll leave.”

Connor looked at Ava, “First and foremost, my job is to always make sure Ava’s safe and I won’t hesitate to get out of there if her safety is compromised.”

Ava rolled her eyes, frowning, “As long as Connor doesn’t decide to play hero and try to send me away while he stays,” She gave him a look, “I think we’re going to have to talk about this in more detail.”

“Anyways,” She changed the subject, “You’re the first people to know, other than Dr. Latham but we wanted to tell you before we told anyone else.”

Connor nodded, “We’re planning on telling everyone tomorrow night when we go to Molly’s for taco night. So, until then, could you keep it on the DL?”

There were weepy nods as people dried their tears, trying to make it look like they hadn’t been crying.

Dr. Charles gave the couple a serious look, “If you guys need anything. Seriously, anything, just give us a call. I’m sure everyone here would be more than willing to help with any kind of packing or whatever you need.”

Their friends all nodded in earnest agreement.

Connor slid an arm around Ava’s waist, “Well, I’m glad you guys know. It’s been really hard these past several weeks as we realized what we were leaving behind.”

“But we’ll keep in touch as much as we can,” Ava interjected tearfully, “I still want to know every piece of juicy gossip that passes through this hospital.”

April laughed, tears glistening in her eyes, “We’ll try but you’re the best at collecting information and figuring out what it means.”

Maggie suddenly exclaimed, “It just won’t be the same without you! Either of you!”

“We’re just going to have to spend as much time with them as possible until they leave and cherish the time we have left,” Ethan smiled softly, mustering up as much encouragement as he could.

Will nodded in agreement, “We’ll just have to make enough memories to last for the next couple of years until they come back.”

The group looked at each other, tear-tracks down their cheeks and eyes rimmed with red.

Connor and Ava tried their best to give encouraging smiles as feeble as they might look, everyone feeling the weight of loss.

For Goodwin, Dr. Charles, Natalie, Will, Ethan, April and Maggie it was knowing that two members of their team, two vital working parts of the hospital, were leaving.

People whom they worked with every single day for years, who they had asked countless times to save their own patients through surgical skill. People whose medical opinion they valued more than any other surgeon in the hospital. And more than that, Connor and Ava were their friends, part of their family, deep bonds that only came through sharing the stress of the busiest hospital in Chicago.

For Ava and Connor, it was knowing that they were leaving this comfort of their friends and family; the familiarity of this hospital that held so many dear memories. Knowing that they would be thrust into a world of hurt, heartbreak and devastation. Knowing that they were the only surgeons being sent and would be responsible for fixing as many people as possible in a tent that doubled as an OR without all the technology they were used to.

Knowing that there was no room to make mistakes and that they were going to have to be on their toes, be on the top of their game at all times because of the literally thousands of people that so desperately needed their help to just survive.

There were mixed emotions; the couple knew that they were about to do a lot of good for a lot of people and that excited them, hope swelling in their chests for their patients to come.

However, they felt utterly heartbroken at the thought of leaving behind their friends and their jobs that they loved so much and all the good that they do here for their current patients.

Yes, words could never describe how hard it was to leave or how hopeful they were for the future.

All they

  
knew was that they could do anything as long as they were together.

* * *

 

The Next Night-At Molly's

Connor sat deep in thought, his finger tracing the rim of his whiskey glass as he watched his friends carrying on and having a good time, Hermann doling out the taco’s and beer.

He was sitting at one of the corner tables alone which was a slight miracle because most of the time he was joined by someone. And most of the time he welcomed the company, sought it out, but tonight he was content to be alone. He was glad to have this rare moment to himself.

He watched as Matt and Kelly laughed at Hermann being teased by Mouch and as Jay and Will bantered good-naturedly. Ethan grinning at them as he leaned up against the bar with a beer in hand. Further down, Atwater, Cruz and Ruzek listen to Boden and Voight retell what seemed like an exciting tale of years gone by while Goodwin and Dr. Charles raised what seemed like disbelieving eyebrows.

The girls were mostly huddled together, claiming the other end of the bar and the large table that was situated close enough to carry on conversation as a large group. Maggie, April, Doris and Monique were joking around with Foster, Brett and Stella, drinks in hand, sparkling eyes of hard-working women relaxing with their friends. Kim and Hailey were sharing a chair as they talked with Natalie who was sitting across from them at the bar.

Connor’s gaze then settled on his wife. She sat right next to Natalie, a wine glass in her hand that she twirled mindlessly. A fond, nostalgic expression rested on her beautiful face as she silently watched the conversation her friends were having. Lazily engaged but not contributing.

The dim glow of the bar made everything feel hazy and comfortable and content and gave everything an ethereal radiance. Especially Ava.

Maybe it was the way she peacefully held her posture or that bittersweet smile on her full, pink lips, her shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair shining softly but he didn’t think he’d ever seen her so perfect.

When he was younger, childhood really, he would go to weddings or see one on TV and think that if he ever got married, his wife would be the most beautiful on their wedding day because that was the point of getting all dressed up for a wedding, right? To look the best you’d ever looked.

But he’d come to realize that that wasn’t true.

Ava had certainly been drop-dead gorgeous on their wedding day and she’d always been gorgeous but her dress and her curled, pin-backed hair on that day had enunciated it even more, however, those weren’t the only moments that came to mind when he thought his wife looked perfect.

No, the moments in which she looked most beautiful were the simple ones.

On the rare mornings when they didn’t wake up at the same time and he was gifted with the privilege of gazing on her sleeping form, looking so incredibly young and content, no stress lines marring her ivory forehead. Peaceful and quiet in the dawning of a new day.

Those dark, enticing hazel eyes flashing at him- teasingly, humorously, with snark, frustrated -over surgical glasses while her steady hands rapidly and comfortingly stitched or repaired. Those eyes that held so much emotion, endless and deep; those captivating eyes that made him go weak in the knees. During long, stressful, never-ending days full of worry and concern for her patients; the hard days when she wasn’t sure if what she could do would be enough but persevered anyways, keeping everyone’s hopes up even if hers was starting to wan.

When he would see her from across the room where she stood up, her hands braced on the counter in front of her, head bent, hair being kept out of her face by bobby pins as she studied scans or case files intently, her eyebrows furrowed in stress and apprehension.

And now, tonight, looking so serene yet so wistful, knowing what was coming, how close they were, how little time they had but ready for it all, even if leaving broke her heart.

He watched as Natalie gave her a little smile of support laced with sadness, probably picking up on Ava’s melancholy state while she still listened to Kim. The police officer kept talking but shared a look of her own with Hailey, confused and concerned probably wondering why Ava seemed so quiet tonight.

To be honest, most of their friends there tonight were probably perplexed by both his and Ava’s sentimental behavior. Her misty eyes and his tight swallows, both of them unusually quiet, soaking up as much normalcy and fond memories as they could.

“’The scariest moment is always just before you start. After that, things can only get better,” Dr. Charles’s gentle voice shook Connor out of his trance.

Connor slowly shifted his gaze from his wife to the kind, older doctor. The psychiatrist stood off to the side, regarding him with a thoughtful smile and Connor wondered how long he had been standing there.

The surgeon twirled his whiskey glass before setting it on the table in front of him and invited the other doctor to sit with a nod of his head.

Connor’s lips quirked as Dr. Charles took a seat, “Stephen King,” He supplied at his unasked question.

“I don’t read many of his books,” Dr. Charles offered, “I’ve heard enough real-life horror stories which prevent me from truly appreciating that genre of literature, but Mr. King’s quotes are quite profound.”

The older man shifted in his seat still watching Connor thoughtfully, “That quote; he’s right. Often, the scariest thing we can do as people is beginning, starting over which is why most people never take the plunge. The fear is too strong, the uncertainty: too great. But those who have the courage to take that step will soon understand that there really wasn’t anything to be afraid of. The wonder of something new often outweighs the fear.”

Connor furrowed his eyebrows, slightly perplexed, “How did you know?”

Dr. Charles grinned, “I’ve lived a little. And I’m a psychiatrist; I read people for a living.”

The younger man shook his head in amusement, taking a sip of his drink. A few moments of silence passed as he pondered Dr. Charles’s words, the hum of laughter and chatter in the background. Dr. Charles watched him knowingly, content to wait for the surgeon to talk.

Connor swallowed, dipping his head before softly speaking, “I am scared but I don’t think in the usual way a person associates the feeling.”

He shook his head ruefully, his eyes drifting back to Ava, “And it’s not really a stark fear or anything; I just have so many emotions swirling around right now, it’s kind of hard to describe one or the other. I’m sad that we’re leaving our friends and our lives here; it’s been so hard for Ava,” He sighed, “It’s been hard for me. We almost said no just for that reason,” He stopped again before admitting, “We-or I-almost said no for a lot of reasons.”

Dr. Charles gave him a perplexed look, obviously expecting him to elaborate. Connor hesitated, “When Robert Harrison asked us to lead our own mission and head up a surgical team in some God-forsaken country, well, I was slightly shocked and the thought, ‘yes, of course’ rose to the surface but then almost immediately afterwards I thought, ‘no, I could never leave the home I’ve built with Ava or the job that I love so much or the friends I’ve made over the years’ but then I disregarded that because even though I knew it would be hard, I could do it so I was ready to say yes right then.”

He lifted his glass to his lips to take another sip, gathering his thoughts as Dr. Charles waited patiently, “I did my residency in Saudi Aribia before I came back to Chicago but it was in an a well-established hospital obviously, not with an organization like MSF but I had enjoyed it so I thought why not, I could do it again. I felt like I was sufficiently rejuvenated from the trauma service I had provided before Med and I’d be helping people who woefully needed it.”

Connor paused again, shaking his head slightly, “But then, I stopped because, right next to me, was my wife. And I realized that when I was thinking all this, I just expected Ava to be at my side but looking at her, I realized everything was so much more complicated than before. I have a wife to think about now and I couldn’t just pack up and go, I needed to evaluate the situation, talk to her and I needed to make the best decision for her-and for me.”

“Before we got together, I would have said yes but now- not only can I not live without her but there are the practical things to think about and her feelings to consider.”

He sighed, “So, I told Mr. Harrison we’d think about it and that’s what we did. We came home and talked and thought and argued and, in the end, it was really Ava who convinced me to say yes even though she still had some reservations about the whole thing.”

Connor shifted in his seat, once again letting his eyes settle on his wife, “Those weeks that we were still deciding, I still kind of wanted to go, and I think Ava knew so once she settled into the idea, she urged me to make the executive decision, to say yes for both of us. Now, she’s ready to go, all reservations forgotten; she’s at peace with our choice and so am I-for me-but I’m still worried about her.”

“I still have some doubts,” He swallowed, “Should I be putting her in this kind of danger, putting her through all the heartache I know we’re going to face, the deplorable situations that our patients are in, the discomfort of living in a tent for a year or more and operating in a tent with no bells and whistles? It makes me wonder if I should have just said no.”

Dr. Charles smiled, taking the opportunity to speak up, “I have a feeling Ava would never have forgiven you if you had said no, even if she didn’t want to take the offer. I think she would have gone either way, whatever you decided, she would do it too, but I don’t think she’d be happy with you if she knew you said no just because you were worried about her.”

“Ava’s as tough as they come. Incredibly smart, resourceful. She can hold her own and take care of herself,” He added with a raised eyebrow, “You know that.”

Connor nodded genuinely, “I agree. I know she could do anything she set her mind to but when she married me, protecting her and providing for her became my job. I have to make the best decision for us and think about how those decisions might affect our future family.”

Dr. Charles hummed, “Like I said, starting is the scariest part. You two are doing an amazing thing; not many people would just pick up their whole lives and go to a third world county to provide medical care. It’s incredibly hard to be a doctor in the states let alone somewhere like Haiti. It takes special people to actually go and do that.”

No one said anything for a while after that and Dr. Charles could tell there was more on Connor’s mind. He was perfectly fine to wait for him to be ready to talk about it.

Connor cleared his throat, running his finger around the rim of his glass nervously, “But-I’m also frightened because I know that this experience is going to change me, change Ava and test and strengthen our marriage. We’ll never be the same people that we are right here and right now and that scares me.”

Dr. Charles nodded in understanding, giving the younger man an encouraging smile, “What is life without change? That’s what makes you grow as a person and I wouldn’t worry about your marriage.”

He smirked, “I’ve heard some of your fights. If you can over that, you can get over anything. Yes, the stress might get to you as it does here but I’m confident you can overcome it and get the job done together; just like you do here.”

“You both will be fine. You’re excellent surgeons and you love each other and Ava trusts you,” He reached out to clap a hand on Connor’s back, “You have all the tools you need and know that we’re always here, thinking about you guys and always supporting you.”

Dr. Charles stood up, “Now Dr. Rhodes, you have an incredible journey ahead of you with an incredible wife by your side doing what you both love and helping so many unfortunate people,” He laughed in wonder, “What an amazing life.”

Connor watched the wise doctor walk away back towards where Ms. Goodwin stood, and Connor thought about what had been said.

He turned his head to gaze at his wife again. She was extraordinary.

He could watch her forever and never get tired.

Ava must have felt his eyes because she slowly turned her gaze from where she was softly observing her friends. Her eyes met his in a heated, secretive and longing look and he knew. A thousand thoughts full of worry and happiness, dreams and hopes for future, so full of love, passed between them just in that one gaze and he knew that everything was going to be alright, no matter what.

She gave a tiny nod, hardly perceptible but he saw it and he knew what it meant. It was time.

They were ready.

Connor stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans before clearing his throat, raising his voice over the noise, “Hey everybody,” He called as he moved into the middle of the room so everyone could see him.

He watched as his friends halted in their conversations to look at him in curiosity, starting to gather around him. Their friends from Med all had knowing looks of sadness and Natalie smiled bittersweetly, briefly placing a supporting hand on Ava’s shoulder before Ava made her way over to Connor.

She lithely slipped through the people to quietly stand by his side, her presence a sure and comforting one.

“What’s up Doc?” Hermann called curiously from behind the bar.

Connor took Ava’s hand, “We need to tell you guys something.”

Ava leaned her head on his shoulder comfortingly, her eyes meeting his before continuing where Connor left off. She sighed in a peaceful sadness, looking out to all faces of their cherished friends, “Connor and I, we’re leaving Med and taking a job offer with MSF.”

There was a hushed silence, shock spreading throughout the whole room at this unexpected news as they digested what it meant.

“Doctors Without Borders?” Sylvie spoke up, stunned, “Why?”

“Robert Harrison, the VP of MSF, approached us, and the organization wants us to lead the opening of a new surgical center,” Connor provided keeping his emotions in check.

There were a few moments of tense silence before Ava broke it, “I know this news is sudden and unanticipated and honestly, leaving Chicago never even crossed our minds before this offer, but we’ve talked about it and we decided that we wanted to go. We could never pass up a chance to really make a difference in other people’s lives who wouldn’t otherwise get the opportunity of medical care.”

“Isn’t it dangerous? I mean, where will you be working?” Cindy asked through the tense silence, worry coloring her voice as she crept closer to the couple.

“We don’t know yet,” Ava confessed, once again answering for her and Connor, “And yes, it probably will be dangerous however we’ll be careful. MSF takes special precautions. We’re going to be fine.”

“Wow,” Voight shook his head in admiration, “That’s just-wow. That’s really great. You’re gonna do a lot people a lot of good.”

There was another bout of silence as the group tried to process this news, trying to accept that their friends, people who are a constant in their personal and professional lives, people who have literally saved either their own life or someone who they wouldn’t be able to live without, were leaving.

The bond that came from that kind of trust was incredibly strong.

The bond that that whole room had with each other as Chicago’s fist responders; it’s first line of defense, was something they’d never be able to describe. And knowing that two well-liked, treasured and extremely valued members of their special team was going away into an admirable but dangerous job was hard to swallow.

“So that’s it, then?” Trudy’s distressed voice rang through the bar, “That’s all. I mean, we’re just never going to see you again? At least tell us when you’re leaving.”

Connor smiled wanly, “Of course you’re going to see us again! It’s not like we’re dying or anything. We’re only planning on staying with MSF for a few years. When we decide to settle down and possibly start a family, we’ll come back. Ms. Goodwin’s already assured us that our jobs will be waiting for us whenever we want them back.”

The administrator dipped her head in acknowledgement, a soft smile of encouragement on her face. Ava then nodded in agreement, hugging Connor’s arm in affection before addressing the group, “Connor’s right. We won’t be gone forever, and Chicago is our home. And all of you; you’re our family. Always. Even when we’re away, half-way across the world, we’ll keep you in our hearts and minds. This family, what we have now and the good we do for Chicago, it will never be forgotten.”

“And neither will you,” Boden looked pointedly at the couple, “You’re part of our family and you’ve saved probably all of us at least once,” He chuckled genuinely, “That can never be repaid or forgotten. You’ll always be in our hearts as well and we’ll be eagerly waiting for when you decide to move back to Chicago but know that we will always support you. Even half-way across the world.”

Sniffles echoed throughout the room. Jay, Ruzek, Atwater, Kelly and Casey made the first moves coming up to slap Connor on the back and give both of him and Ava a hug in support. Then everyone moved all at once and it became one giant group hug with Connor and Ava sandwiched in the middle.

All of the girls had managed to squeeze in between all of the guys to huddle beside Ava, all of them crying and offering to help Ava with the move (this was offered by everyone) or wanting to provide a hearty homecooked meal for the two surgeons before they left (that was mainly offered by Cindy and Trudy although Otis offered up his famous Chili left over from the Firehouse’s Chili cook-off; Ava took a hard pass on the Chili).

“So, when are you leaving again?” Foster raised her voice over all the noise, squished between Sylvie, Mouch, Otis and Hailey.

“Friday is our last day at Med. We’re flying to New York on Sunday for training on Monday,” Ava breathlessly answered back over the noise while also being squished by Kim, Trudy, Cindy, April, Maggie and Connor who was basically being pushed into her.

There was more noise at that statement. Shouts of ‘that soon’ and ‘seriously’ and ‘wait a second, you told Will before me?’ (that was from Jay), and other various realizations that their friends from Med knew before everyone else.

For hours after, Ava hugged every single one of her friends and cried with all the girls as they discussed plans to help the couple put their stuff in storage, pack any and all suitcases they might need and meal plans for a very grateful Ava.

She was stressed enough as it was without having to keep both her and her husband fed on top of working extra shifts at the hospital to tie up loose ends and trying to ready their house to be empty for a few years. As far as Ava was concerned, she’d take as much help as she could from her friends. Besides, that way they could all spend as much time as possible together.

Connor spent those hours reliving all the cases that they had worked together with the guys. All the charities they had supported as public servants together. All the BBQ’s hosted at the firehouse. The big, special events that they had all been there for: The Solar Eclipse, Natalie and Will’s wedding, Connor and Ava’s wedding, Jay and Hailey’s wedding, birthdays, pranks. Anything and everything as they held onto those cherished memories.

It was the ending of beautiful chapter and the beginning of one just as wonderful.

Yes, the future was uncertain and yes, it was daunting and yes, Connor and Ava knew what they were leaving behind; friends, family, home. But they both knew that they would be remembered through memories of loss and love and hope just as they would remember everyone that made up the heart of Chicago, the people they were so fortunate and privileged to call their friends.

And it wasn’t for forever; They’d be back.

First, they were going to have their own type of adventure full of heartbreak and victories but when the time came, they’d be back to settle down, to return to Med, to reunite with their family and maybe even make some babies.

Oh yes, the future was so very bright.

* * *

 

“I thought I might find you up here,” Ava’s soft footfalls echoed behind him.

Her voice was comforting and warm, her accent endearing and rich. It always made him feel like home.

She slipped up beside him, wrapping her slender arms around him and leaning her head on his shoulder as she too looked out onto Chicago’s unparalleled but familiar skyline lit up, shining through the darkness.

It was the last time they would see this view for a long time.

Connor sighed, looking over the balcony to the city that he loved so much, that held so many memories and housed his patients he worked so hard to save. He grabbed his wife’s hand; so small and delicate and yet so strong and so capable. Hers were the ones he always relied on during surgery, so lithe and steady they were.

He ran his thumb softy over her wedding bands which rested so elegantly and perfectly on her ring finger, remembering the day he picked out her engagement ring.

For months, he had been combing Michigan Avenue and Oak Street, looking for hours in every high-end jewelry store he could find in Chicago; Tiffany’s, Graff’s, Razney Jewelers, Trabert & Hoeffer.

You name it and he’d looked. He even had some rings flown in from LA and New York, but he couldn’t settle on one. None he’d seen looked right. None of them said ‘Ava’ to him and he wanted it to be perfect.

Then one day, when he was browsing around, he found a little jewelry shop. Not very large or sophisticated as the others, it was small and tucked back into a corner, the charming little store smothered by boisterous and modern department chains.

He’d passed by it before but never really gave it a good look instead opting to look at well-known jewelry dealers however, that day, something seemed to draw him inside.

And right away, he spotted it; The ring that now rested on Ava’s hand.

He couldn’t believe it. As soon as he laid eyes on it behind the glass counter, he knew it had to be Ava’s. There was just something so timeless about it. So enchanting, just like Ava. Connor had been staring at it when an old man who looked like he was in his late seventies came out, looking at him with knowing eyes. Before Connor could even say anything, the man started talking, telling him about the store and the ring that had enraptured him.

The small store was one-of-a-kind, just like the ring. It was run by the man and his wife who had moved to Chicago in the early sixties from Germany.

He’d told Connor that he had designed the ring a long time ago but never put it out on display until that very morning so the old man told Connor that it must be meant for his girl.

Then the old man told him that he had designed it at a hospital, at his wife’s bedside after she had gone into cardiac arrest because of an unknown heart abnormality she’d had since birth. The old man said he had designed it in honor of the doctor that had saved her life; his inspiration coming from noticing a sparkle of diamonds and emeralds on the doctor’s left hand as she preformed chest compressions on the old man’s wife.

Connor was struck by how ironic it was; how uncanny that that was the ring he wanted to give Ava. It was like it somehow knew that one day it would be on the hand of a surgeon. Like the ring had come full circle.

Looking at that ring now in the cool night air of Chicago made Connor remember what he was thinking as he purchased it. He knew it was durable, made to last a lifetime, through every Code Blue, every brush against binders and patient care charts, every hand hold, every kiss, every loving touch.

It was inspired by surgeon and seemingly made for a surgeon. Someone whose hands were their livelihood; whose hands told their life story.

Whose hands had caringly held old men and women as their life came to a close. Hands who had lovingly cradled babies and children, in pain, desperately needing a doctor’s care. Hands that preformed countless lifesaving surgeries. Hands that always provided comfort.

One could see a lifetime in a surgeon’s hands; strong and caring.

“What are you thinking about?” Ava hummed, snuggling more into his side.

He gently kissed her hand, over the rings, “Our life. The lives we lead.”

Connor sighed, “Today was hard. I can’t hardly believe it’s over.”

“It was incredibly hard. I’ve been numb all day; literally sick to my stomach,” Ava sniffed, partly from the cold and partly out of sadness.

“I don’t feel ready, Ava. It doesn’t feel real,” He softly confessed, apprehension coloring his voice, “I thought I was but now that it’s actually here. It just doesn’t feel real.”

She moved in front of him, sandwiched between the railing of the hospital balcony and Connor’s strong chest.

She took his cheeks in her small hands and looked into the depths of his ocean blue eyes, “Connor, you’re ready. I know today has been tough, emotions flying but we’re ready for this. I trust you and we can do whatever we set our minds to as long as we’re together.”

Connor leaned down to give her a long, slowly passionate kiss. They could taste the salt on each other’s lips as tears ran down both their faces.

They broke away and Ava turned around and they just stood there watching Chicago bustle in the comfort of each other and the comfort of the hospital’s shadow behind them. Who knew how long they stood there, knowing that it was the end at least for now. Soaking up every last memory they could.

After a while, they registered each of their friends come to stand subtly with them, surrounding them with love and support. First Maggie and April. Then Will and Natalie. And then Ethan. Eventually, Ms. Goodwin and Dr. Charles.

No one said anything; they didn’t need to. Each of them at peace, waiting for what the future would bring.

Besides, you never really leave the place or people you love. You take part of them with you and leave part you of there.


	2. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I will wait for you tonight.   
> You're here forever and you're by my side, I've been waiting all my life...  
> But there is a truth and it's on our side.   
> Dawn is coming open your eyes,  
> Look into the sun as new days rise.
> 
> -Stay Alive by Jose Gonzalez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is my brief epilogue. I debated on not writing it but then I thought, what the heck. I wanted more of a resolution the Connor and Ava's story so I hope you enjoy it. I even thought that if you like this, I might do a mini series of one-shots of Ava and Connor being surgeons out in the field. If that's something you'd like to see, drop a comment!  
> Also, I meant to mention this in the notes for the first chapter but forgot: If you're a person that likes to read to music that sets the story (I know I do, it's like a soundtrack for the fic) then I wanted to tell you the type of songs I listened to when writing (I need those feel to get my thoughts going).  
> Look up the songs that are played in New Amsterdam, the TV show. All those songs are great (It's also a great TV show) and I listened to a lot of Sleeping At Last, if you've never heard of him, you need to take a listen. His songs, in my opinion, other worldly!

_Epilogue_

Connor was glad that they had chosen to fly out of Midway. He honestly didn’t know why people would fly out of O’Hare if they didn’t have to. Midway was much less crowded; crowded yes, but not as many people as there would be at O’Hare International.

And there they were, standing in front the TSA security checkpoint, bags at their feet, airplane tickets and passports securely in their pockets as their friends gathered around them.

Connor and Ava had their backs to each other, in the middle of the airport, each of them focusing on their respective best friends.

“Good luck,” Natalie pulled Ava into a hug, as a tear ran down her cheek, “And don’t you dare think I’ll not miss you. Not for one second.”

Ethan slapped Connor on the shoulder, giving his hand a hearty shake, “Eat a steak before you leave the country. A nice hearty one from a really expensive restaurant in NYC. Trust me, it’ll just be a memory when you get to wherever you’re going. I’m sure you remember what it’s like from when you were in Saudi Arabia.”

“And you’ll call us the second you land in New York and keep us updated on the training process at MSF?” Maggie grabbed Ava’s hands, looking at her seriously, eyes watering.

“Take care man,” Will clasped Connor’s hand firmly, “Don’t let anyone die.”

April sniffed, wrapping her arms around Ava, “As soon as you know where they’re going to send you, you’ll face time?”

Ava grabbed onto the three girls’, “I promise we’ll keep in touch. And I’ll try to communicate with you as much as possible from wherever we are. It just depends on if we have any cell service.”

“Well, there’s always snail mail,” Maggie offered wanly.

Connor put a hand on both Will and Ethan’s shoulder, “Thanks guys. Really, for all your help with moving things and helping Ava and I get things situated at the hospital.”

“Oh,” Ethan shook head, brushing off the gratitude, “It was nothin’ man. You guys have done so much for all of us in the past and regardless, you’re our friends. It was the least we could do.”

Natalie looked at Ava in desperation, clutching her hands together, “You will be careful, won’t you? I don’t want a call saying you’ve gotten hurt.”

“And don’t risk your life unnecessarily just to save someone else,” April interjected as Maggie nodded, adding, “Yeah, like transfusing your own blood into a patient that’s bleeding out or crawling into a collapsed building to help someone before it’s been declared stable.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, okay,” Will gave Connor a stern look, “If only for your wife’s sake.”

The overhead speaker called a flight to board and Connor raised his eyes slightly to the ceiling in awareness, “As much as I hate to say it, I think it’s time for us to go. We’ve still got to get through security and to our gate.”

He turned to his wife who was still hugging her friends and exchanging teary exchanges, “Ava, honey. It’s time. We’ve got to go.”

She leaned back from embracing Natalie, April and Maggie, quickly wiping her tears away before moving towards Connor and where their various bags were lying on the tile floor.

“You’ll tell Owen bye for me and give him a hug, yes?” Ava looked earnestly at Natalie.

The brunette nodded desperately, trying to keep tears from falling, “Of course I will. Of course. I wanted to bring him, but I didn’t think an energetic four-year-old in an airport was a good idea.”

Ava shook her head in understanding, “No, I get it. I gave him plenty of hugs last night, I’m just going to miss him and miss you and miss all of you guys.”

“Ava, we should probably get going,” Connor prompted gently, smiling at her.

She huffed, twisting her hands briefly, “Just a few more minutes. Let me say goodbye.”

Connor refrained from rolling his eyes in exasperation. They had been saying ‘goodbye’ for the past thirty minutes. And they’d had a whole party last night at the firehouse to say ‘goodbye’ that had lasted for at least four hours.

But he understood. This was the last time they’d see their friends for the foreseeable future. And he did want to give the girls a hug and Ava probably wanted to say a final goodbye to Will and Ethan. So, another round of hugs went around.

“Don’t kill any patients while I’m gone,” Ava said fretfully as she wrapped her arms around Will’s neck, getting up on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder at Ethan who was waiting his turn to say goodbye to Ava behind him.

“Either of you,” She added sternly moving out of Will’s arms and into Ethan’s, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two doctors.

“Oh,” Ethan joked playfully, squeezing the blonde firmly, “So, we’re only allowed to let patients die when you’re here?”

He felt her shake her head, “Well, if I’m there, I won’t let them die. Or let you kill anyone.”

Ava pulled out of his arms, again running a quick finger under her eyes to catch falling tears, “Seriously though, you’ll keep an eye out for my patients? Keep me updated as much as possible?”

“Of course, we will, Ava,” Will smiled.

“Now, make sure you eat. Make sure Ava eats,” Natalie told him firmly as she hugged him tightly, “The last thing they need is for you both to pass out from hunger.”

Maggie looped an arm around Connor’s neck when Natalie drew back, “And use sunscreen. If you go somewhere in the Middle East, the heat and sun can be brutal. You don’t heatstroke and you don’t want to get burned. Don’t you dare ruin that beautiful skin of yours. It would be a shame to see Connor Rhodes marred in any way. Same goes for Ava, she’s got the most milky, ivory complexion I’ve seen, and it should stay that way.”

“And get sleep,” April gave him the eye as she embraced him, “I know you think you’re immune to sleep deprivation but even you need to rest. And Ava; I don’t know what it is with you Rhodes’, but you guys aren’t invincible. You need to take care of yourselves just as much as you take care of your patients.”

Connor rolled his eyes good-naturedly, eyeing them all with a teasing glint, “Yes mom. And I won’t forget to wash behind my ears or brush my teeth.”

“Oh, shut up,” Maggie slapped his shoulder.

Still grinning, he bent down to gather his and Ava’s duffel bags, putting his backpack on his back.

Connor looked over his shoulder where Ava was still hugging Ethan and Will tightly, “Come on, hun. We really need to go now. I don’t want to miss our flight and we’ve still got to get through all the lines.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” She nodded, wiping her eyes, turning to grab their other suitcase and shoulder her own backpack.

Ava looked around their small group sincerely as Connor grabbed her free hand in comfort, “Well, this is it.”

Her eyes flicked to Connor at his weighty words. He smiled at her in encouragement as Ethan moved to wrap an arm around a sniffling April and as Will did the same to a weeping Natalie also drawing a teary Maggie into a comforting embrace.

“I love you guys!” Ava cried as Connor started slowly pulling her to the surprisingly short security line.

He shook his head in slight amusement as Natalie, Maggie, April and Ava continued to call goodbyes to each other as they stood in line. He exchanged a few exasperated looks with Ethan and Will, but they were decidedly less emotional than their significant others.

They were getting some stares however, the men seemed content to ignore it and let their wives (and girlfriend and Maggie) carry on for as long as they could.

With the way the girls were crying, you’d think they were never going to see each other again. Connor had honestly thought Ava had gotten it all out of her system by now, but apparently not.

Soon, they were through the line and their friends had waved until the couple were out of sight.

“Are you okay, Ava,” Connor asked sincerely as he wrapped an arm around her as they made their way down to their gate, free of luggage apart from their small backpacks slung over their shoulders.

She sniffed, leaning her head onto him, “Yeah, I’m fine. I didn’t think I was going to cry that much. Honestly, I’ve made peace with leaving and sorted out my emotions and everything, but I just could not hold it in. I don’t know what came over me.”

Connor rubbed her arm comfortingly before she continued talking, “I must be extra hormonal or something.”

He looked at her warily and with slight alarm.

She huffed in exasperation, rolling her eyes, “No, I am not pregnant. I don’t know why people automatically assume this just because a woman’s more emotional than normal. I’m about to start my period.”

She looked at him, “Besides, I took a pregnancy test just to make sure,” Ava grinned, “This would be a short-lived expedition if we got there and discovered I was somehow miraculously pregnant.”

Connor chuckled, kissing the side of her head, “Like I said. Birth control isn’t 100% accurate. Pregnancy can happen.”

Ava raised an eyebrow teasingly, “Is that what you want to happen? You seem very knowledgeable on contraceptive stats, Dr. Rhodes.”

“No, oh no. Of course not,” He drew out in a mock professional tone, “I’m just knowledgeable in every type of medicine, even reproductive health because apparently that’s important.”

“Oh,” She mocked back, smirking, “So you don’t think making babies is important. I see.”

“On the contrary,” He looked at her, eyes blazing passionately, “I think it’s very important.”

Ava nodded as they continued their journey to the gate, “Hmm, I guess we’ll just have to work on that when we get back, won’t we.”

Connor gave her a side glance, “Oh, definitely.”

They found their gate, fifteen minuets to spare before boarding. The couple selected a couple of seats near a large window and away from the crowd, watching airplanes land and take off in a peaceful bubble.

“It’s crazy isn’t it,” Connor softly spoke, his cheek resting on top of Ava’s head as they stared out the window.

She sighed deeply in contentment, “Yes, it is. It’s quite surreal. The last I took a huge, monumental, frightening step like this was when I got on a plane from Cape Town to Chicago.”

“All by myself, heading to a strange country, entirely unsure what the future would hold; the only thing on my mind was to further my career,” She turned her head to look up at him, her hand resting on his chest, “But I found so much more than that. Made lasting friendships. I met my husband. My whole world. My whole heart.”

Connor looked at her with so much love, running his thumb along her smooth cheek as she continued, “If that happened then. Who knows what extraordinary things will happen now. And this time, I’m _starting out_ with you by my side, so I won’t have the pain of getting past your crusty exterior this go around.”

“My crusty exterior,” He teased softly, “You’re the one who stepped on everyone’s toes and barged your way onto all of my cases and who was pretty much unreadable for the first several months. I had to wait for you to offer something other than,” Connor adopted a fake accent, “’Dr. Rhodes, are you quite finished killing your patient’ or ‘I’m sure Dr. Rhodes has better things to do. Maybe I should take over this case.’”

Ava rolled her eyes, lazily slapping him, “That is not what I sound like.”

He chuckled, “Well, regardless, I’m also glad that we won’t have to get past our stubbornness, and we are now a well-oiled surgical partners that can tackle even the toughest case. We’re going to show our fellow teammates how it’s done and save countless lives.”

“Yes,” Ava inhaled, truly fulfilled, “I think we will.”

_Yemen, 0800, Monday morning, approximately one month after leaving Chicago_

“We’re here,” Connor stated, squinting into the hot sun as he and Ava looked at their desert-like surroundings, all the buildings in sight looked like they were on the verge of falling. A few preliminary tents scattered within the village that hardly looked like a village to them.

Ava took a breath, squeezing his head and adjusting her hold on her backpack, “Yep, we sure are.”

They were slightly outside of the large city that was visible only a couple of miles away. There had been a particularly brutal and violent attack on the city due to the Yemen Civil War and all MSF facilities that had been there were evacuated. Now, there was nothing. All the hospitals and clinics had been attacked so Ava and Connor were there to help rebuild a medical center for the civilians of Yemen.

There were gunshots in the distance and Ava murmured, “So much for being out of danger,” Hot wind hit their faces as she pushed back hair that blew into her eyes.

“It’s a brave, new world,” Connor mused as they surveyed their environment, watching as MSF workers scurried out of the helicopters that brought them in, carrying boxes of supplies.

“Remind you of your time in Riyadh?” Ava glanced at him.

He nodded, “Yeah, but we weren’t quite this exposed. There were plenty of war crimes, don’t get me wrong but normally we weren’t in much danger. It was relatively safe. Sort of like Chicago, just on a more massive level.”

“But these more rural cities,” Connor hesitated, “It gets really dangerous, really fast and often. Places like this; We’re on the front lines, Ava.”

He shook his head ruefully, “I don’t know what I was thinking, bringing you out here. It’s horrendous.”

“Connor,” She moved in front of him to look squarely into his worried blue eyes, “I’m going to be fine. We’re going to be fine. We came here to help people and that’s what we’re going to do, danger or no. There’s no turning back, no second guessing.”

She stared him down until he nodded, accepting her words, “Now then,” Ava rubbed her hands together, “I suppose we should get to work.”

Ava turned back around in time to see a couple of little boys run out of what she assumed was their house. Connor and Ava watched as they played on a precarious looking pile of rubble and Ava just had a sinking feeling that it was about to go badly.

Sure enough, a few seconds later the smaller one who couldn’t be more than four or five, fell into a crevice, crying out sharply.

Ava nodded, raising her eyebrows acutely as she began to walk purposely towards the child, “Starting with him.”

“Yep,” Connor responded, right on her heels.

The little boy was crying profusely as Ava approached. The older boy, probably the injured one’s brother, was trying his best to console him.

Ava smiled gently at the older child and he seemed to understand that they were coming to help because he moved out of the way. She carefully climbed the pile of brick and concrete to reach the stuck child, Connor behind her, ready to catch her if she lost her balance.

The blonde surgeon carefully knelt down, Connor doing the same thing as the sobbing little boy looked up at them pleadingly.

Half of the child’s body was hidden by the hole he had fallen into but if Ava had to guess, she would say that he had definitely broken something.

“Can you see anything?” Connor asked, digging around in his backpack for a light as she peered into the dimly lit opening.

He first pulled out a syringe loaded with a small dosage of Demerol and handed it to Ava.

Ava shook her head as she administered the drug in the child’s arm, “I can’t really get a good look at it, but it appears that his left leg is trapped by some debris.”

The older boy watched them frantically as he shushed his younger brother, patting him comfortingly on the shoulder. Connor then pulled out an Otoscope.

“This is gonna have to do,” He clicked it on, getting down on his stomach to shine the small light into the hole.

“Yep, there’s a rock trapping his left foot. It’s probably broken,” Connor deduced as he carefully slid a hand in between the concrete to feel around.

Ava bit her lip, looking as well, “And it looks like his upper Tibia is broken. It’s not compound thank goodness,” She looked at Connor who was surveying the rock trapping the boy, “Can you move it?”

“Yeah, I think. Hold on,” He gave the small light to Ava who shined it right onto the rock as Connor scooted forward on his abdomen to get more leverage.

Connor was able to lift the rock and move it to the side enough to get the child’s foot free. The little boy cried out in pain again at the movement and Ava was quick to shush him soothingly. Connor quickly sat up, smiling at the child before swiftly but carefully removing him from the hole. The child moaned in agony, but it seemed like the pain meds were starting to kick in.

Connor cradled the child, carefully making his way down from the rock pile; Ava and the other boy scrambling after him.

Laying the young boy down on level ground so they could begin to get a better look at him, Ava and Connor crouched on either side of his small form. The child let out another little whimper and Ava reached out to stroke his hair back in a soothing manner before turning her attention back to his mangled leg.

Ava felt gingerly along his leg as Connor examined the crushed foot, “His Tibia is a clean break, thank God.”

Connor shook his head, “That’s good. This foot though, that’s another story. We’re going to have to monitor it carefully. He may even need surgery but since there isn’t anywhere to operate right now, we’re just going to have to do the best we can.”

Ava nodded then gave the child a squeeze on his upper arm and an encouraging smile before she swiftly snapped the bone back to where it belonged.

She murmured to the child comfortingly as he cried out in pain again, his brother doing the same thing. The older child then looked between the two surgeons before letting loose a torrent of words in Arabic.

Ava raised her eyebrows, looking to Connor, dryly stating, “Now would be great time to exercise your Arabic because I only got about handful of words.”

Connor knew quite a bit of Arabic from his residency. Once they knew where they were going, Connor started to teach her, and MSF had given them both a crash course in the language. Ava was an incredibly fast learner, but she wasn’t quite ready to understand a child’s panicky babbling at 100 miles per hour just yet.

Connor smiled wanly before smiling at the boy and responding in a slower, comforting pace in the same dialect.

Just then, a young woman came bustling towards them, waving her hands hysterically and Ava figured it was probably the mother.

As she approached, Connor quickly started talking in Arabic and Ava quickly deduced he was telling the woman what had happened and the types of medical care they were providing.

She looked at both of them gratefully as she leaned down to kiss her injured sons face before grabbing Ava and Connor’s hands in desperate sincerity.

“Thank you,” She forced out in clipped English, raw emotion swimming in her eyes and inflected in her voice.

Connor swallowed hard and Ava’s eyes softened as they both squeezed the mother’s hand in comfort. This woman looked so relieved and happy to see them. So thankful that they had been there to help her son and Ava wondered how long the people here had been waiting on someone to provide them medical care. Probably too long.

Now more than ever, looking at this family’s worn-out but hopeful expressions, made Ava so glad in their choice to join MSF. She exchanged a meaningful look with Connor as the mother hugged both of her children, rocking slightly on her heels.

Yes, they were right where they needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! Don't forget to leave a review and add to favorites!

**Author's Note:**

> The End!!!  
> Ahhh, I hope you guys liked it. Yeah, I know it was like extremely long but oh well. So MSF, how do you like that for an ending? I feel like it's something Ava and Connor might possibly do. I mean Connor did have that extremely vague period in Saudi Arabia before moving back to Chicago so, it's kind of cannon?? Anyways, I know that both Ava and Connor probably seemed a little out of character but keep in mind, they've grown a lot between the years in the show and the years that this story takes place, if that makes since. I feel like both Ava and Connor would have grown as people and gotten closer to their colleagues. I feel like Ava would have opened up more and Connor would have become slightly more level-headed, especially with a decision this big. You know what I mean?  
> Stay tuned for more Ava and Connor to come! I've got tons of ideas and I think I'm going to start a season 4 deleted scenes/episode fix-it's, so comment below if you'd like to see that and what you might like to see it contain.  
> Also, before I forget, I really did want to take the time to just say how inspired and how grateful I am to MSF workers and all the global health organizations. They truly are amazing and what they do...I'm just blown away at their compassion.   
> Thank you so much for reading!! And check me out on tumblr @homeshooledbookfanatic It's full of rhekker content at the moment because they are my obsession right now.  
> Please like and review! You have no idea how much it means to even get a word of feedback or appreciation. It motivates me to write if I know my work is liked :)   
> I love you all!  
> P.S. Stay tuned for an Epilogue coming shortly !!!!!


End file.
